epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior Scraw Vs Tesla
Hello there, this is the first ever DEADLIEST WIKIOR, this is not a knock-off of LabTuxs User DeathBattle Blogs as this was discussed yesterday in chat and no one even thought of those this os more of a knock-off of the TV show Deadliest Warrior. I guess it's time to start the battle remember, I enjoy your feed back, suggestions, ETC, so lets this battle Commence. Note: Each weapon is chosen by the User them self after being given the same question,Weapon were told to not be "cheat-like" but can be unreal so I made every non-real weapon as fair as possible. Scraw is armed with: *Short ranged weapon is the BanHammer and SpartaKick *LongRanged weapon is A duel sided light saber *His Projectile weapon is a Iron tipped Javelinx2 *He is wearing A Darth Vader suit *He is skilled in Karate *He has A Grappling hook that reaches 100 ft *And he has throwable Katana BladeX5 *And by his side are his minions, J1coupe and Patts both armed with BanHammers Tesla is armed with: *Short ranged weapon is a normal Steel Katana *Long ranged is a electrified Spearx2 *His Projectile Weapon is a Lightning Gun with 15 lightning bullets *His Body Armor Is a full body suit of Boron Nitride *He is skilled in being intelligent *He has a Plasma Net that could carry a personals paralyze them *He has A Lightning Whip that can go unbelievable distance *His Minions are MeatHoll and Loygan both armed Steel Katanas (Scrawland is kicking RTP out of chat over and over again) (Tesla notices this and get MeatHoll and Loygan to help him stop this) (Scraw sees them coming and calls over J1Coupe and Patts) (They come face to face) Tesla: Stop kicking him for just being a Brony before I Demote you Scraw:Hahaha, you can't do anything to me now I'm unstoppable Tesla:oh really? (Tesla takes away Scraws RollBack Powers) Tesla:what can you do n- (He is stopped by J1coupe giving Scraw his powers back) Tesla:wh-what, no! Scraw:HaHa your not the only Admin here, now it's time for you to die! (Scraw then SpartaKicks Tesla while Patts and Coupe hits Loygan and Meat) (Tesla, Loygan and Meat all go flying hundreds of feet until they see they are in the Forums) Scraw: now, you don't have,your powers he- (He is cut-off by His armor Getting hit by Tesla Steel Katana) (Coupe then attacks Tesla with his BanHammer but is pushed back by Meat, Meat then puts his Sword into Coupes Stomach killing him) Meat:No one, messes with Tesla... Patts:..... (Meat hears this and calls over Loygan to help him Kill Patts, but as he says Loygans name his Head is crushed with a BanHammer) Meat:Lo-L-L... Patts:..... (Loygan goes over to Meat to find him dead and to see Patts Staring Him in The Face already swinging his Hammer at Loygan) Loygan:Oh Shit! (Loygan ducks under the Hammer but doesn't expect to get kicked in the Face by Patts, he is thrown backwards) Loygan:oof, pl-pl-please d-don't Patts:.... (Patts then Smashes Loygans Head In with the Hammer and Hurry's to Scraw) (Scraw is seen throwing His Last Javelin at Tesla who easily Dodges it, Tesla then throws his Last Electrified Spear at Scraw which hits his Foot) Scraw:uhg-Fuck (Scraw can Barely move his leg as Tesla Approaches with a Lightning gun Aims at Scraws Head) Tesla:Goodb- (He is cut-off as Patts rams into Tesla who drops the gun, giving Scraw enough time for his leg to be better)'' Scraw:*huff* *huff* damn tha- oh what's this? (Scraw picks up The Lightning Gun and aims it at tesla who is still fighting with Patts, he cannot get a clear shot, so he starts rapidly Shooting) (Patts finally got the upper hand on Tesla and is about to Smash his head when he is accidentally shot in the Chest by Scraw) Patts:........bitch... Scraw: Oh Fuck (Tesla then gets up and Scraw tries to shoot at Tesla but notices he ran out of bullets so he takes out his Duel Sided LightSaber) Scraw: It's Just you and me now, lets go! Tesla: HeHe, gladly (Tesla then takes out his Lightning Whip and hits Scraw right upside the face with it, putting him in much pain) Scraw: Oh fuck you son of a fucking bitch ahhgggg (Tesla then walks up to Scraw with a Plasma Net and simply put it on him) Scraw:A-a-a-AHHHHHGGGG (Scraw isnt moving so Tesla takes the Net off him thinking he's dead) Tesla: Scraw not matter what I have the most powe- (Tesla is cut-off as a Grappling Hook Clenches his skin through his Armor and rips it out) Tesla:w-wh-wh-a (Scraw then gets up a little shaky but is able to move, Tesla is still bleeding out) Scraw:tisk tisk tisk, you d-didn't think y-y-you wou-uld kill me-e with a Fuc-ckin-ng net would-d you-u (Tesla isnt able to respond as Scraw words were the last he ever heard he is now dead) Scraw:I'm not-t gun-n-na lie, that-t was a h-h-h-hard battle, but the wi-iki needed a new lead-der....and his-s name is SCRAWL-LAND FUCKI-ING SCR-RIBLESCR-RATCH! (Scraw then walk back to The ERB chat thinking of all the new rules he will make for his benefit) END Please put in the comment who you want to see next and tell me what you thought of the battle, SEE YA FOR NOWZ P.s: the winner is decided by a randomizer who I put both names in and whoever get picked the most out of 11 wins, Scraw won 7-4 Category:Blog posts